Forbidden
by The Mushroom Fairy
Summary: Anyone else sick of Kimber's love triangle? So are Sean and Jeff. YAOI. Chapter 3 is now up! Dedicated to amaretto and coke.
1. Chapter 1

"Wanna say that to my face?"

"I said, I'm gonna fuck you up!"

Aja cringed at the harsh language. But she wasn't the only one uncomfortable on the set of the violent gang movie.

"Remind me again what we're doing here," Shana muttered.

Jerrica shrugged. "Sean Harrison has a part in this film. He's a friend of Kimber's, and he invited her to the set."

"Like I said," Shana said, rolling her eyes, "remind me again what we're doing here."

"Ssh!" Raya hissed. "They're filming! Besides...look at Kimber's face!"

The red-head was gazing dreamily as her friend Sean, the hot young British actor, stepped forward sporting a policeman's uniform. "Oh, isn't he wonderful?" she breathed.

"I didn't know Sean was into this sort of movie," Aja said, wincing again as vulgar language was flung about the made-up street scene.

Jerrica shrugged. "It's just a movie. I'm sure they're all--"

"--fuck you up, too, pig!"

"--very nice young men."

"CUT!" the director called. "Okay, bring out the stuntmen!"

Sean Harrison took his officer's cap off and spun it on his finger, whistling as he spotted Kimber. "Hello, luv!"

"Sean!" Kimber cried, throwing her arms around him in a hug. "You were terrific!"

"She didn't hear a word he said," Shana smiled.

"Good for her," Aja muttered. "Wish I hadn't."

"_Callate!_" Raya said again.

"Well, dove, I've got to go back to me trailer and dress for the next scene."

"What are you doing next?" Kimber asked excitedly.

Sean laughed. "Same setting, only I've got to go put on a ripped-up uniform and get the makeup department to make it look like I've had me ass kicked. Ta for now!"

Kimber waved at him as he left, still watching him with dreamy eyes.

"Is it him she's seeing, or a movie star?" Aja wondered.

"Sean _is _a movie star," Jerrica answered flippantly.

Aja shrugged. "That's not exactly what I meant, but take up for him if you like." She walked away a little angrily.

"What's up with her?" Raya wondered.

"Must be an Asian thing," Shana muttered jokingly of her Chinese friend.

"Nonsense; she's just jealous, that's all," Kimber said hotly.

Jerrica and the other girls seemed a little startled with Kimber's sudden outburst, but said nothing.

"Look!" Shana cried, breaking the silence after a few moments. "The stunt people have started the fight scene!"

Sure enough, they were going at it. Knives lashed through the air and fake blood sprayed the pretend street and stained the fake building walls. Then men swung their fists at each other and kicked. It looked almost too real, especially with the men grunting and moaning as though they were in real pain.

"Okay...and...CUT!" the director yelled again. "Great job, everybody! Perfect! All right--stuntmen off the set! Where's Sean?"

The cop stuntman who'd taken Sean's part and the true actor looked at each other for almost a long time before the stuntman was shooed away. Standing there, face-to-face, they looked almost like the same man. Then the stuntman turned away and took off his wig. He didn't look at all like Sean anymore; instead of raven hair, his was soft blonde, and his skin was a shade more tan. But he was just as familiar to the girls.

"Jeff!" Kimber cried. The stuntman looked up in surprise at the sound of her voice.

"Kimber? Oh, my gosh! Kimber, is that really you?" he asked as he trotted over.

"Jeff, your lip's bleeding!" she said worriedly.

"Don't worry; it's only makeup, right, Jeff?" Raya said.

"Um...no, this is real," Jeff said, running a finger along his split lip.

"Let's go find you a doctor!" Kimber said quickly.

Jeff laughed. "That's not necessary, sweetheart. This happens all the time."

Shana smiled. "I'm glad you're not worried. That looked so real!"

"Some of it _was _real," Jeff admitted. "Not the knives, of course, but I'm not the only one who walked away wounded." He jerked his head to where there was a small medical van parked, and the group watched as two paramedics bandaged some shirtless man's waist. "He got kicked in the side a bit too hard."

"That's terrible!" Raya exclaimed.

Jeff shook his head. "We're trained to take pain." He laughed.

Kimber's eyes looked at Jeff's face adoringly. "You're so brave!" she said.

"Nah. So, Kimber... What are you doing here?"

Shana rolled her eyes, whispering to Jerrica, "Here we go again!"

* * *

Jeff was in the restroom, dabbing at his busted lip, when someone walked in.

"Are you alright?" Sean's silky smooth, accented voice asked softly.

Jeff didn't look up. He felt very awkward around Sean. He figured it was because the slightly younger boy was a very famous actor, while Jeff hardly got any publicity himself. Stuntmen may earn a reputation with the film industry, but they certainly didn't have their own fan clubs.

"I'm okay; it's just a cut," Jeff said as nonchalantly as possible. "I don't have a trailer to clean up in," he added, trying unsuccessfully not to sound bitter. He wouldn't have minded being so well-known, too, but just didn't have the talent for acting. Stunts were as close as he'd ever be able to come to Hollywood, and he knew it. So, unfortunately, did Sean.

"Oh? That's too bad. Maybe you'd like to come over to my trailer?" the Englishman said smoothly. "You can clean up there, if you like."

Jeff felt a sudden chill at the words. Sean's tone was kind, but there was something devious in the undercurrent that Jeff couldn't place. It was exciting, in a way, but it also frightened him--very much.

"No thanks," he said a bit harshly. "I can handle it here; I'm a big boy."

"I've noticed," Sean said, looking him up and down.

Jeff felt his face flush and he knew he had to get out of that bathroom before... something happened. "Excuse me, Mr. Harrison," he said icily, pushing past Sean and hurrying back to the set.

Sean shivered from the contact of Jeff's shoulder against his. He craved another touch, but figured it was the best he'd get--for now. He stood there next to the sink until the door closed and he heard Jeff's footsteps fade quickly down the hall. Then he combed his silky dark hair and went back outside to find Kimber and the girls to take them all to dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kimber!" Jerrica exclaimed, coming out of the bathroom. "Where on earth are you going at this hour?"

It was almost midnight, and Jerrica had just caught her little sister sneaking out of their hotel room, fully dressed. Overdressed, was more like it. Kimber was in a frilly pink party dress, her hair pulled into a ponytail on the right side of her head. She looked at Jerrica, half-apologetic, half-embarrassed.

"Jeff asked to see me," she confessed.

"Oh?" Jerrica said. "So you're going to see Jeff, huh?" She didn't look happy.

"Well... he asked, but I told him no, because I wanted to go out with Sean tonight instead."

Now Jerrica smiled. Sean was a nice guy, a good-looking guy, a _safe _guy. She trusted him--more than she trusted Jeff. "Oh, with Sean... Well, have a good time!" She blew her sister a kiss and returned to bed.

* * *

Sean was waiting for Kimber outside. He readily opened his car door for her, and closed it after she'd gotten inside. He walked around the back of the Ferrari, cursing under his breath before climbing into the driver's seat and peeling out. He'd heard Jeff ask Kimber out for the evening, heard her reject. He'd been hoping that once Kimber and Jeff had gotten to the club, he could be there waiting. Waiting for Jeff.

But then Kimber had told Jeff "no" and ruined Sean's great scheme. So, he'd done what he'd known Kimber had wanted and asked her out. But he hadn't wanted to. Kimber was a friend, but she tried to get closer, and that irritated him. Why couldn't she just understand the way things were? He couldn't tell her; it would be scandalous. Sean Harrison, British teen idol, _gay_? He'd lose half his female fans, at least, surely. He trusted Kimber, but he also knew that the girl loved to talk. She was kind of a ditz sometimes, and sometimes ditzes let things slip.

"Why are you being so quiet?" Kimber asked, turning to face him.

"Sorry, dove. Thinking, that's all."

"Don't think," she whispered as Sean pulled into the club's parking lot. She leaned a little closer.

Sean began to sweat.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the window of the driver side door. Sean opened the door quickly and stepped out of the Ferrari.

"Man! I knew I recognized that car!" A man Sean recognized from the camera crew was standing next to him. "Hey, how are you? I know you're busy onset and all, but if it's no problem, could you give me an autograph right now?"

_Will I!_ Sean wanted to shout. Another second, and Kimber might have had him trapped for real.

"Who's this, Sean?"

"Bill, right?"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Harrison. But make it out for Emmy, will you? My daughter's a huge fan!"

_I rest my case_, Sean thought as he scrawled his name across the back of a young girl's photo. _I can't tell_ anybody. But, oh, how he wanted to show Jeff!

Sean held the door open for Kimber and the two of them stepped inside the club, immediately submerged in loud music and flashing lights.

"Let's dance!" Kimber said right away.

Sean was glad this was a club made for dancing, not one of those places where couples swayed to slow love songs. Here at Club Beat they could avoid the mush. The music was all techno and rave, and bodies were pressed so closely together, Sean couldn't help thinking that if he and Jeff were shirtless, bumping and grinding on the dance floor, nobody would have thought twice about it.

The song ended after a few minutes, and Kimber was thirsty, so Sean led her to the bar. "What'll it be, luv?"

"I'll have a club soda, please," Kimber told the bartender.

"And you, sir?"

"The same, thanks." Sean paid the man and then leaned back against the bar as he sipped his drink. He hated club soda. But he had decided that if he were going to be miserable tonight, he'd go all the way with it. Hell, he might even kiss Kimber before the night was through.

"Oh, no! I don't believe it!" Kimber cried suddenly, almost choking on her drink.

"Kimber, luv--what's wrong?"

"Jeff!"

"What!" Sean gasped, genuinely surprised.

Kimber pointed down the bar where Jeff Wright sat, just a few stools down.

Sean's lips broke out into a smile. "Let's go say 'hullo,' shall we?" He dropped his glass to the bar and grabbed Kimber's wrist.

"No! Wait--Sean! I told him I was--"

"Well, Kimber, look at who we have here! What a surprise!"

Jeff Wright looked up from his third martini, frowning at the couple standing next to him. He'd been drinking for a while now, and thinking about that very couple. It took him one agonizingly groggy instant to realize that what he was seeing was real. Then his confusion quickly turned to anger.

"Kimber? Kimber! You told me you were going to bed early. What gives?"

"Oh, Jeff! I'm... I'm sorry..."

Sean smirked. If Jeff had been attached to Kimber in more than a platonic fashion, hopefully he'd destroyed any real affection the beautiful man might have felt for the dangerous vixen. "What's this?" he asked, feigning ignorance. "Kimber, if I'd have known you were tired, I wouldn't have invited you out tonight."

"Um... Well, that is... I was tired, earlier, but... Oh, Jeff, I'm so sorry!"

But Jeff wasn't paying her any mind--he wasn't even looking at her. His eyes were turned to Sean, full of hurt. "You asked her...?"

Sean shrugged, staring at Jeff with a cold gaze. "Why not?" He slipped an arm around Kimber's shoulders. "You're not jealous... are you?"

Jeff didn't have to think about it. The feeling that had nagged him for so long told him the answer.

Jeff climbed down from his barstool and nearly tripped, but he grabbed the seat to steady himself, refusing Kimber's proffered assistance. "I'm fine," he insisted, and he walked out of the club alone.

Kimber turned to Sean angrily. "Why did you do that?" she asked. "Why did you hurt him?"

Sean took great pleasure in that question. He was glad he'd been the one to hurt Jeff by dating someone else--not Kimber.

Kimber took one look at Sean's face, not at all remorseful, and her anger boiled over. She tore herself from his hold and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Sean called, running after her.

"Back to the hotel!"

"Already? But we just got here," Sean laughed.

Kimber spun around again. "You thought that was funny, didn't you? Well, I didn't. Jeff is a good friend; I don't want to hurt him."

"Oh, but you didn't!" Sean shot back triumphantly. "_I'm_ the one who hurt him. Isn't that what you said?"

Kimber glared. "You did this on purpose," she accused. "I'll never speak to you again, Sean Harrison!"

"Kimber! What do you think you're doing, dove? I've still got the keys!"

"I'm calling a cab!"

* * *

"Christ," Sean muttered, unlocking his car door. He really hadn't meant to do that. Not all of it, anyway. He could have played it like the coincidence it was, apologized to Kimber. Now she'd run back and cry to Jerrica, and that was one lady whose respect he liked to have. Jerrica Benton was a powerful executive, and her kind of professional connection could have helped him in future endeavors.

Whatever the case, he'd made Kimber very angry, and hurt Jeff as well. He hadn't really wanted to hurt Jeff. Make him jealous, maybe, but it was true pain he'd seen in Jeff's beautiful eyes.

Sean had almost slammed his door closed when a faint moaning sound made him pause. Looking over the Ferrari door, he saw a dark shape slumped in the shadows of Club Beat's brick wall.

"Fucking drunk," Sean cursed, but he knew he should at least get the poor bastard a cab. "Okay, buddy--no more drinky for you tonight, eh?" He picked the man up by his collar, holding him against the wall to support him. "What the devil--!" His eyes widened when he saw who the drunk was. "Jeff!"

Maybe it had been the wrong thing to do, but Jeff was practically unconscious, and Sean had no idea where he was supposed to be staying. So instead of calling a cab, he piled Jeff's body into the passenger seat of the Ferrari and strapped him in.


	3. Chapter 3

As they sped down the interstate, Sean's gaze kept wandering to the young man seated next to him--flopping like a lifeless rag doll, like a toy for him to play with...

_But maybe I shouldn't._

He was amazed that the thought even entered his head, after all the times he'd fantasized about having Jeff as his pet. But being so close to him made Sean realize that maybe he felt a little something more than just a physical attraction to Jeff.

Jeff was attractive, no doubt about it. And Sean wanted him. But what if he could have him for more than just this one night?

Not if he took advantage of him now, he wouldn't. Jeff would wake up and feel violated, even if he couldn't (or wouldn't) say so, and Sean would be left with nothing but the empty satisfaction that he'd finally had that man in his bed. And, dammit, that just wasn't enough!

But what if he was wrong, and Jeff really didn't feel anything for him? Up until now Sean had convinced himself that Jeff was only in denial, that very soon he'd have to admit his feelings. But perhaps Sean had been too presumptuous, and Jeff wasn't the slightest bit interested.

The young actor turned the radio on softly to help calm his nerves, yet he fretted with indecision, biting his nails all the way back to his penthouse while trying to keep it under sixty.

Jeff wasn't exactly a heavyweight champion, but he still weighed a bit more than Sean, even if he was shorter. By the time Sean had parked his car he realized that Jeff was completely unconscious and wouldn't be any help getting inside. Sean had to part carry and part drag him to the steps, and then lifted him into his arms and staggered up them to the door. He unlocked it with a little more struggling, then flicked on the light switch before pulling Jeff into the room.

Sean tried standing Jeff up against the door as he tried to get him out of his jacket. Jeff groaned in protest and didn't make any attempt to stand on his own.

"Come on, now, sweetheart," Sean said through gritted teeth. "Don't be difficult with me."

At last Jeff's jacket slipped down his arms and he collapsed onto Sean with no further objection. Sean bent his knees and took a deep breath, hoisting Jeff into his arms with a firm grip on his behind. Jeff's head lolled onto Sean's shoulder and his arms flopped against his back. Sean held him close to his chest as he stumbled into the bedroom.

Sean never left home--or hotel--with all of the lights off. It was a rule he'd established in childhood and he never failed to follow it. The lamp that had been left on cast a soft, romantic sort of glow from the bedside table, and as he crawled onto the bed with Jeff beneath him, it seemed like Sean's most cherished fantasy was coming true. Only it wasn't. Jeff's eyes were closed and he looked almost as though he was in pain, a slight crease on his brow. His head was turned to the side, away from Sean, and his mouth was open partway, his breath tainted by alcohol.

Sean didn't dare let himself relax on top of Jeff's body. Instead he knelt over him, one hand gently caressing the other man's cheek. It was softer than he'd imagined it would be. And his mouth... No matter the situation, nothing could make those lips seem any less inviting.

"So seductive, even when you're shitfaced," Sean murmured, a hint of sadness in his voice, and more than a little shining in his eyes. He leaned forward, his eyes on Jeff's mouth, then paused. He pulled slightly away and paused again, leaning forward just a little more, then biting his lip and telling himself--_forcing_ himself to back off.

He crawled backwards off of the bed, then turned his back on Jeff as he searched a dresser drawer for a clean T-shirt. He turned back only once, to turn off the lamp before he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. After quickly changing clothes, he then stretched out on the couch for a long night of lonely, restless sleep.

* * *

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Jerrica said through a yawn. She'd been awakened just a moment before by light, insistent tapping at her door. She gave her short blonde hair a run-through with her fingertips, glancing at the clock. Confused, she opened the door.

"Kimber! Where have you been? It's half past two!"

The redhead gently pushed her older sister aside and stumbled into the room, then released the bitter tears she'd been fighting back.

"Kimber!" Jerrica rushed to her, throwing her arms around her and pulling her to the bed to sit down. She clung to her, frowning with worry. "Kimber, what in the world is going on? Where have you been all night? Did something happen?"

"Sean!" Kimber cried. "Sean Harrison happened!"

Jerrica's eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed in anger. "Did he--?"

Kimber shook her head hard, wiping at her eyes furiously. "He's such a stupid jerk! I should have known. If I never see him again, it will be too soon!" She erupted into tears all over again, letting Jerrica hold her close as she cried.

"Oh, honey... I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding." Jerrica smoothed her younger sister's hair. "You're exhausted. Why don't you get some sleep? Tomorrow you two can talk things through and--"

Kimber pulled away suddenly, turning on Jerrica. "You're taking up for him! You don't even know what awful things he said and did tonight, and you're on his side!"

Jerrica threw her arms up defensively. "Kimber, I didn't--"

"He's got everyone fooled, even you!" She climbed off of the bed, backing away from her sister angrily. "Well, I'm not letting him pull the wool over _my _eyes! I know what kind of person he really is, and I'm through with Sean Harrison for good!"

She flung herself into the hall, slamming the door behind her and leaving Jerrica as bewildered as she'd been when Kimber had first entered the room.

Aja watched from around the corner as Kimber stormed into her own room, closing the door none too gently. After only a moment's hesitation she slowly approached Kimber's door, knocking softly and turning the knob without waiting for a response.

"Go away," Kimber growled, her voice muffled due to the fact that her face was buried in her pillow.

"Not until I make sure you're okay," Aja said gently, closing the door softly behind her.

"Oh!" Kimber turned on the bed, startled. "I-I didn't know it was you." She sat up, quickly brushing away tears.

"There's no need to put on a happy face for me," Aja said, going to Kimber's side. "I didn't hear everything, but I did hear you shout something about not wanting to ever seen Sean again. He tried something, didn't he?"

"You sound as though you've already made up your mind."

Aja sat down on the bed next to her. "I didn't say that. But he's never had my vote, for what it's worth."

"Oh, Aja!" Kimber threw her arms around her friend's shoulders, and suddenly she was telling her the whole story, from how she'd turned Jeff down for a date to the way Sean had gloated and laughed about their coincidental meeting at the club, from which Kimber had walked home. "Only now," she sniffled, "I'm not so sure it _was_ a coincidence."

"I don't know," Aja said thoughtfully. "It might have been."

Kimber's eyes flashed angrily. "Don't tell me you--"

"I didn't say anything," Aja said earnestly. "I've never thought he was better for you than Jeff is."

"Oh, poor Jeff! He's so kind, so thoughtful, so good..."

"Not to mention, he saved your life."

"Yes, he did," Kimber sighed, remembering the way he had jumped to the rescue when a terrible accident on the set of the Jem and the Holograms movie had almost turned to tragedy. "And look at the way we've treated him." She sobbed miserably while Aja held her hand.

"It may not be too late," Aja said, giving Kimber's hand a squeeze. "Just tell him what you told me--that you feel terrible, and you know what a horrible mistake you've made."

"Thanks a lot."

Aja smiled. "It takes a good friend to tell you your faults," she said softly. "And don't be too harsh with Jerrica. She loves you so much."

"I know," Kimber said. "And I forgive her. I'm just hurt."

"So is Jeff," Aja said, "but I'm sure you'll get things put back together. Then both you and Jeff can put Sean Harrison out of your minds for good."

_And, _she wanted to add, _I hope Jeff gives Sean something to remember him by._


End file.
